


In the Captain's Chair

by aunt_zelda



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some time to kill on their trip to Knowhere, Kraglin and Yondu have some fun in the control room. In the Captain's chair. There is hair-pulling and dirty talk and it turned out surprisingly sweet considering they're two grubby, murderous space pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Captain's Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the kink meme:  
> http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=17166#t17166  
> Nothin fancy here, I just want Kraglin riding the fuck out of Yondu, while Yondu sits in his captains chair. That is all.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I almost titled this "Taste the Rainbow" before I realized what a horrendous idea that was.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Need more Ravagers fics. Especially more Yondu fics!
> 
> If I've forgotten to tag/warn for anything, please let me know, and I'll edit the tags.

“How soon ’til we reach Knowhere?”

“Ah, couple hours? Three if the fuel is as good as that pink-faced bastard said.”

“It’d better be,” Yondu growls. “Or I’ll go back there and gut him like I promised I would. You ever eaten pink meat?”

Kraglin’s face turns an interesting shade of red. “Er … not like you’re implyin’ Captain.” 

Yondu grins and leans back in his chair. “Oh really? What was that like?”

Kraglin shrugs. “Sweet. Bit too sweet. Like goin’ down on a candy factory.”

Yondu snorts. “One of them ‘acquired tastes,’ I reckon.”

“Yeah,” Kraglin leans against the dashboard. “I prefer blue.”

“You sweet-talkin’ sonuvabitch.” Yondu waves his hand. “Get yer ass over here.”

Kraglin does, sinks to his knees without having to be told, and starts unlacing Yondu’s pants. It takes a while, there’s a lot of straps and buckles to contend with, and even though Kraglin has done this before, there’s only so fast he can go. 

“Been thinkin’ about this all day,” Yondu groans, spreading his legs as Kraglin mouths at his dick through his underwear. “Your mouth, right there … ah, yeah …”

“Thought you were thinkin’ about Star Lord all day.” Kraglin says, pulling Yondu’s shaft free and giving it a languid stroke with his fingers. 

“Mmmm … well, ok, that too. Gonna kill that Terran … ungrateful little …” Yondu’s words trail off into a desperate moan, as Kraglin’s mouth envelops him. “… b-bastard …”

Kraglin looks up, letting go with an obscene ‘pop’ he’s very pleased with. “Who, me?”

“Not you, you damn fool!” Yondu snaps. He seizes Kraglin’s hair and shoves him back down. “Don’t you dare stop, boy! That’s an order.”

Kraglin laughs, mouth vibrating around Yondu’s dick. He lets his tongue go slack, hollows out his cheeks, and starts to speed up. Over the years he’s gotten better at taking more of Yondu’s length, used to be he could barely splutter a few measly inches, had to use his hands to compensate. Now, now he can get Yondu into his throat if he wants. And he does want. Because the sounds Yondu makes when Kraglin fits him that deep are the best sounds in the whole fucking galaxy. 

“Hey, hey, hold up,” Yondu pulls Kraglin’s hair, not painfully this time, just firmly enough to get his attention. “You ready for me, or do I need to prep you?”

Kraglin gives Yondu’s cock one last lick, and leans back, lips wet and red, Yondu’s precome dripping down his chin and through his scruff of a beard. “I had a feeling you’d want me today. Got myself ready a little while ago.”

“You wearin’ that toy I bought for you?” Yondu asks, his grin utterly obscene.

Kraglin licks his lips. “Yeah.”

“You worked that in for me earlier? Sneaky creature. You get hard, doing that?”

Kraglin nods. 

“You take care of it?”

Kraglin shakes his head. “No. Wanted to save myself for you.”

Yondu beams. “That’s my good boy.”

Even after all these years, that still makes Kraglin blush and feel squirmy on the inside, in the good way. 

He kicks off his boots and starts unlacing his pants. Sometimes he makes a show of this, teases Yondu, shakes his hips, ends up tripping over himself more often than not. Which is fun, and Yondu likes it, but right now, with Yondu ready to burst and that toy deep inside Kraglin, it’s not the time for a show.

Kraglin is half hard already, and when he’s in nothing but his shirt and his socks and Yondu’s raking his eyes all over Kraglin’s skin, Kraglin is worried he’ll come before he even gets Yondu back inside of him.

“Climb on,” Yondu says, voice hoarse, hands reaching out to steady Kraglin.

Kraglin loops his legs around Yondu’s waist, around the chair, bites back a moan as his dick gets trapped between their two bellies, rubs against their skin, hot and tight and perfect. 

The toy is something bought, not looted, which is a rarity on a Ravager ship. Yondu refuses point-blank to use stolen sex toys though, and Kraglin can see the wisdom in that. It adds another level of excitement to things, using a bought and paid for toy instead of something stolen, makes Kraglin feel like he’s out of bounds and doing something forbidden, something he’ll no doubt be punished for. That’s not a feeling he gets much as a Ravager, that sort of thing is usually just a symptom of a job being done right. 

Yondu flicks his fingers around the base of the toy. It has a remote somewhere, in a locked drawer of Yondu’s dashboard, a remote that can make it buzz and vibrate to various settings. A few times, Yondu has tied Kraglin to his bunk, or the chair, or over a desk, and tested the settings, and discovered – to their mutual delight – that Kraglin can come from the device alone, given enough time.

Yondu slowly slides the device free, and instantly replaces it with two of his fingers. Kraglin clutches at Yondu’s shoulders, moaning insistently. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just fuck me, please … Captain please …” Kraglin begs, squeezing Yondu’s shoulders so tightly they’re certain to bruise tomorrow. 

“Just making sure you’re good and ready. Wouldn’t want you hurt on account of me.” Yondu slides a third finger in. “Feels nice and stretched. You set?”

“Captain, _please _…” is all Kraglin can manage.__

__Yondu angles his cock and starts to work himself in._ _

__Kraglin’s head goes back, slams against one of the viewscreens. They’re made of tough stuff, Kraglin isn’t worried about them cracking, but he would prefer something more bed-like in this instance. One of his arms goes flying back to steady himself against the dashboard as Yondu tries to establish a rhythm. Then Kraglin starts trying to match it, pulling himself up with his legs and letting himself sink back down again._ _

__It’s at this point that Yondu just sits back and lets Kraglin do the work._ _

__“Gettin’ lazy in your old age, Captain?” Kraglin starts to laugh, but Yondu thrusts up and digs his fingers into Kraglin’s sides, and Kraglin moans instead._ _

__“Watch your mouth, boy, or next time I’ll only fuck your face.”_ _

__Kraglin honestly wouldn’t mind that, but all he cares about at the moment is getting to finish here and now._ _

__Yondu comes first, as always, Kraglin wouldn’t dare let himself come before his Captain has. There are marks on Kraglin’s hips by the time Yondu is finished. Kraglin hopes for bruises in the morning to look over, ghost his fingers over the marks and remember Yondu touching him._ _

__“Here ya are …” Yondu murmurs, wrapping one callused hand around Kraglin’s shaft. The look of his blue fingers against Kraglin’s pale skin is something that never fails to drive Kraglin right over the edge. In a few frenzied minutes he’s coming, spurting into Yondu’s hand and over both of their bellies._ _

__Yondu laughs and smears a messy kiss to Kraglin’s lips._ _

__“You taste like me,” he says, chuckling, as he slumps in his chair and Kraglin clings to him. “And I guess I taste like you,” he licks at his fingers._ _

__Soon, they’re going to have to get dressed, brush their clothes off as best they can or rummage around for clean (well, cleaner) sets of pants. Soon they’re going to be on Knowhere, tracking down that traitor bastard Peter Quill._ _

__Kraglin reaches over and rights one of the little figurines that was jostled when his head hit one of the screens._ _

__“You might not taste it, but you are, y’know?” Yondu says, tugging Kraglin close._ _

__“Huh?” Kraglin feels sleepy, like he could pass out right here, half naked and tangled around his Captain._ _

__“Sweet.” Yondu smirks, and presses a kiss to Kraglin’s neck. “Sweet.”_ _


End file.
